


Of Borg

by ItalianRampallian (Anglo_Salad)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Side Effects, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglo_Salad/pseuds/ItalianRampallian
Summary: Lonely is such a shock, isn't it, when you've lost capacity to be alone?





	Of Borg

"Admiral."

His voice was surprisingly clear through the joyful rumbling of the party. It was low and warm, and his greeting to Kathryn was cheerful, but it froze Seven to the core.

Years of attachment to the Collective had burned that voice into her mind. She'd almost be in awe at the sound of it, were she not so terrified.

"Seven?"

Kathryn's voice calmed her slightly, and she turned to face her friend. The man at Kathryn's side took in a breath as he noticed Seven's cybernetic implants. She did the same at the mere sight of him.

" _Locustus_."

It came out on its' own, barely a breath, and she regretted it instantly. He froze, eyes fogging for a moment, and she knew he was remembering. Regretting.

"No," He said, "Not anymore."

She nodded curtly. "I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. My apologies, Captain Picard."

He responded with the same action, and Seven knew he understood.

He may have been the only being alive who  _could_  understand her, and she him.

She knew the floorplan of his Enterprise and the names of his crew. She knew his regrets concerning his family and his vaguely parental concern for Lieutenant Commander Data and the guilt he felt every time he looked at Wesley Crusher.

He may not know her that intimately, but he understood the regret, and that was enough.


End file.
